Research on charging infrastructures has been launched in domestic, involving charging and battery swap two main ways. Charging is limited to large charging station construction, simply combining multiple chargers, and is still at an experiential setting and exploratory stage in setting charging modes and charging parameters for quick charging and normal charging of power batteries of an electric vehicle. Further research on applications such as temperature, insulation, alarm and protection for overcharge of the batteries during charging is needed.
Based on a Chinese patent (Application No. 201220239210.2, titled “Integrated smart charging system”) published by the Chinese State Intellectual Property Office on Mar. 20, 2013, and another Chinese patent (Application No. 200910067988.2, titled “Multifunctional integrated charger for electric vehicle having compensation charging function”) published by the Chinese State Intellectual Property Office on Aug. 5, 2009, through analysis, there are such technical issues in the published integrated chargers:
1. Conventional chargers communicate with a background through a field bus, which requires laying lots of cables. Interferences may probably be generated in the communications, which may cause a misoperation of the chargers, damaging the chargers and batteries. The cost is high, and laying lots of cables is a waste of human. When a fault occurs, it is difficult to find out the location of the fault because the laid cables are long.
2. No reasonable air channel is provided in a conventional charger, so the temperature of the charger is too high. Components of the charger are prone to be damaged when the temperature of the charger is too high or too low, and the life of the charger is impacted. To prolong the life of the charger, the temperature and humidity in the charger need to be kept in a controllable range. A charging module and a direct current output module are responsible for charging the charger, and a lot of heat is produced during the charging process. If the heat is not vented in time, lives of the charging module and the direct current output module will be affected, and charging efficiency of the charger is also influenced.
3. In conventional technology, integrated chargers and charging poles for electric vehicles are separated, and no system or method for monitoring an integrated charger are provided. A conventional monitoring system can acquire data from only one power output port of the charger, rather than acquire data from multiple power output ports, not to mention processing data of the multiple power output ports.
4. A charging station need to be constructed for a conventional charging pole for an electric vehicle, and there are more electric vehicles currently. It is required to build multiple charging stations in a city to meet the demands. However, charging stations cover large areas, require specific places, and cannot move in response to human's need. So people have a lot of trouble in charging the electric vehicle, and can only charge the electric vehicle at specific places.
5. A conventional integrated charger is readily explosive after running for some time in bad weather, and the explosion of the charger causes great danger to personnel security and an electric vehicle being charged, which wastes cost and causes a lot of damage to state property.
In conclusion, there is no technological means to address the issue mentioned above in the conventional technology so far.